blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyflos
Tyflos is a blind member of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. Information Background Info As a child, he lived in poverty: money not coming in as high as it could be for them and the neighborhood being rough on him and his parents. In some attempt to make life a bit more comfortable for his family, the then named Chrysos started stealing from random visitors to the section of that city. One day, he managed to steal the wallet off a Novus Orbis Sequentia officer who was traveling with a group through that section of town. Said NOS officer happened to be overtly zealous about the NOS's goals of maintaining absolute order, so the man tried to track down the thief. Meanwhile, Chrysos showed off the amount of money to his parents, who knew and even encouraged this activity, with them thanking him. Chrysos went outside to see if he can find another person to steal from. However, the NOS officer found him and pushed him down into a corner. He was relatively calm with this, while Chrysos was shivering in fear as the officer stood over him. He told the child about his philosophy about how absolute order must be maintained in order make the world a better place. The officer also told him about his thoughts on this world, a shell of its former self, and how he views people who think its a "good idea to cause panic and chaos". He called Chrysos a "sniveling little mutt" that deserves punishment. He pulled out a knife and proceed to blind the young boy with it. The pain was immense, as his screams of pain led to his parents coming out to see the aftermath of this. The officer told them that Chrysos has been punished for his crimes against the NOS, then asked if they had his wallet. They gave it to him, which he calmly grabbed. He then proceeded to tell them that if they try to report or spread stories about this to anyone, they'll be tried as criminals against the NOS. This left Chrysos without the ability to see anything, and forcing his parents to hide this fact (along with the injuries) with a wide, dark grey cloth wrapped around his head. However, the damage was done, both physically and mentally. Chrysos developed this obsession for absolute order in the world and the need to help maintain it. However, in his handicapped state, he could barely do anything to help towards maintaining order. He accepted it, though, as he began to believe that he deserved it that he should try to raise himself above the level of a "mutt" to a human being. He grew up, now accustomed to his disability, and went on to enlist himself into the NOS. Character Info Control Sequence Personality Absolute Order—two words which hold massive importance in Tyflos' mind and way of life. Appearance His defining characteristic when it comes to his appearance is the grey cloth which wraps from his eyes, stretching along the ridges and curvature of the face which it covered. Plot Info Powers and Abilities Musical Theme Trivia *His real name, Chrysos Agori, is Greek for Gold Boy **The name most know him by, Tyflos, is Greek for Blind. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:A-tier Character Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character